The determination of nucleic acid sequence information is an important part of biological and medical research. The sequence information is helpful for identifying gene associations with diseases and phenotypes, identifying potential drug targets, and understanding the mechanisms of disease development and progress. Sequence information is an important part of personalized medicine, where it is can be used to optimize the diagnosis, treatment, or prevention of disease in a specific subject.